Sourd
by princessed
Summary: Un petit oneshot sur l'enfance du professeur Tournesol


Disclaimer : Tintin et tous ses personnages appartiennent à Hergé ou à ses ayant-droits. Je ne gagne pas un rond en écrivant cette fiction, alors pas de procès, s'il vous plait.

 _Sourd_

A sept ans, Tryphon avait déjà sa propre cabane au fond du jardin. C'était son père qui la lui avait construite en espérant qu'il s'y amuse avec des copains. Au lieu de cela, le petit garçon y entassait tout un bric-à-brac : livres de science qu'il empruntait à la bibliothèque, boutures dans des pots de fleurs, galets, appareils électriques hors d'usage, un vieux microscope et quelques boites de conserve vides. Tryphon était un enfant vraiment très spécial.

Pour le moment, il faisait des problèmes de maths pour se délasser. Tryphon aimait beaucoup les maths et il aurait bien aimé faire partager sa passion à quelqu'un. Le problème, c'était que les enfants de son âge ne l'aimaient pas beaucoup. En fait, ils le traitaient de fayot. Même le maître d'école l'avait traité de fayot le jour où il l'avait corrigé sur son orthographe. Tryphon se sentait vraiment très seul.

\- Tu crois qu'on fera de la géométrie non euclidienne l'an prochain, Marie-Sophie ? demanda-t-il à voix haute.

Une voix imaginaire lui répondit qu'elle l'espérait de tout cœur. Fils unique, le petit Tournesol souhaitait ardemment avoir une sœur mais son vœu n'avait jamais été exaucé. Pour compenser, il s'inventait la petite sœur parfaite. Elle portait le nom de deux de ses scientifiques préférées, Marie Curie et Sophie Germain. Elle était douce, agréable, très intelligente, et elle aimait les livres et les expériences autant que lui. Il aurait tellement voulu qu'elle soit réelle !

\- Tu sais, dit-il à voix haute, quand on sera grands, on partira habiter sur la lune tous les deux.

Vivre sur la lune, c'était le rêve du petit Tryphon. Sur la lune, il aurait tout l'espace qu'il voudrait pour mener ses expériences. Il pourrait lire, s'amuser et personne ne viendrait l'embêter ou le traiter de zouave. De _zouave_. C'était l'insulte qu'il entendait le plus souvent à l'école, et ce simple mot le mettait dans des rages folles. Lui, un zouave ? Ah, pourquoi les gens n'étaient-ils pas plus gentils avec lui ?

\- On va inventer un moteur de fusée, décida-t-il. Comme ça, quand on sera grands, on construira la fusée et on n'aura plus qu'à mettre le moteur dedans. Je suis sûr qu'à nous deux, on peut inventer quelque chose de sensationnel ! Tu me passes le livre de chimie ?

Le livre contenait des dizaines de formules très intéressantes. Tout excité, Tryphon décida d'en combiner plusieurs. Il alla se glisser en douce dans le garage de ses parents, vide, bien évidemment. Sa mère jardinait et son père, passionné de sports, donnait un cours de savate en ce moment-même. Tryphon n'aimait pas trop la savate mais il avait déjà essayé plusieurs sports pour ne pas contrarier son papa. Il échouait presque à chaque fois parce qu'il pensait à des sous-marins en forme de poissons au lieu de se concentrer sur ce qui l'entourait.

Il y avait plusieurs bouteilles de produits divers sur les étagères. Tryphon emporta tout et regagna sa cabane, tout content. Il dosa soigneusement plusieurs produits à l'aide d'une boite de conserve et fit signe à « Marie-Sophie » en clignant de l'œil.

\- Tu vois ? On n'a plus qu'à agiter ça et on aura notre carburant ! Fais comme moi, remue-le doucement…

Une détonation retentit et Tryphon fut projeté à terre. Il eut à peine conscience que sa mère se précipitait dans la cabane et le prenait dans ses bras. Elle parlait mais il n'entendait rien…

* * *

Tryphon reprit connaissance à l'hôpital. Les infirmières parlaient bas, les médecins parlaient bas et tout le monde le regardait avec tristesse. Ses parents lui rendaient visite, au bord des larmes. Le petit garçon se sentait terriblement honteux. Tout le monde s'inquiétait parce que son expérience avait mal tourné !

Plusieurs jours passèrent. Une infirmière lui prêta un livre et il fit semblant de le lire pour ne pas la contrarier mais c'était vraiment un livre pour bébés. Enfin, on le conduisit dans une pièce où ses parents l'entendaient, ainsi qu'un médecin en blouse blanche. Le médecin lui tendit une sorte de cornet de glace métallique tout tordu et lui fit signe de le mettre à son oreille. Tryphon obtempéra et sourit.

\- C'est un cornet acoustique ! annonça-t-il. Il amplifie les vibrations de l'air afin d'accentuer les sons !

Le docteur eut l'air impressionné. Sans s'en rendre compte, Tryphon demanda :

\- Mais, ces appareils, c'est pour les sourds, non ? Je suis sourd ?

\- Non ! protesta la mère. Tu es… juste un peu dur d'oreille ! Docteur, pouvez-vous le guérir ?

Le docteur se prépara à une longue réponse mais Tryphon l'interrompit :

\- Moi, dur d'oreille ? C'est sans doute une conséquence de la déflagration. J'imagine que mes tympans ont dû être détériorés. Cela explique pourquoi j'ai des acouphènes.

\- C'est impressionnant, annonça le docteur. Je n'ai jamais vu un enfant de son âge employer un vocabulaire pareil. J'imagine que l'un de vous deux est médecin.

\- Non, protesta le père. Je suis professeur de savate et Nathalie est enseignante en maternelle.

\- Eh bien… votre Tryphon doit beaucoup lire, non ?

\- Oui, répondit la mère. Mais il déteste les albums pour enfants. Il préfère l'encyclopédie.

\- Il préfère l'encyclopédie ? répéta le docteur. Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, à quel âge votre Tryphon a-t-il appris à lire ?

\- A trois ans, pourquoi ?

Le docteur s'épongea le front, puis se tourna, attrapa un gros livre de médecine sur une étagère, l'ouvrit sur une page qui traitait de fractures et le tendit au petit.

\- Tiens, tu veux bien lire ça, s'il te plait ?

Tryphon s'exécuta, plissant les yeux devant les petits caractères. Au bout d'une page, le docteur l'interrompit :

\- De quoi parle ce livre ?

\- ça parle d'os fracturés, expliqua Tryphon. Il faut bien immobiliser l'os pour qu'il se ressoude correctement. Mais je pense que dans une dizaine d'années, on inventera des plâtres spéciaux qui se colleront directement sur l'os et disparaîtront d'eux-mêmes au fur et à mesure de la cicatrisation. Je crois même que c'est moi qui inventerai ces plâtres.

Le docteur lança un regard effaré aux parents du petit. Le père sourit.

\- Tryphon est très en avance sur son âge, expliqua-t-il. On aimerait lui faire sauter une classe mais on a peur qu'il se sente perdu. Il est très distrait, vous comprenez ?

Tryphon posa son cornet acoustique. Il savait de quoi ses parents parlaient. Enfant très étourdi, ne fait pas attention en cours, pas assez attentif… Il connaissait tout cela par cœur et il en avait assez. Cela faisait un an qui essayait de se couler dans le moule de l'élève attentif et bon en sport mais il finissait toujours par décrocher. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Ah, sans sa chère Marie-Sophie, il aurait depuis longtemps perdu la raison !

Tryphon finit par réaliser que son père lui faisait signe de reprendre son cornet acoustique. Il s'exécuta, gêné, et demanda :

\- Oui, papa ?

\- Tu nous parlais, Tryphon ? demanda son père.

\- Mais non, pourquoi ?

-Eh bien, tu disais : ma chère Marie-Sophie, j'ai de la chance que tu sois ma sœur !

Le petit garçon rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Marie-Sophie était son secret, il ne devait parler d'elle à personne !

\- Mais non ! s'écria-t-il. Je n'ai jamais eu de sœur, tu le sais !

\- Très bien, dit la mère. On voudrait te dire un truc, voilà…

Nathalie se sentait terriblement gênée. Son Tryphon était un enfant très sensible, elle le savait, mais il fallait qu'elle lui dise la vérité.

\- Les médecins pensent qu'il y a peu de chances pour que tu entendes toujours comme avant. Mais on t'aime très fort, tu comprends ? On fera tout pour que tu aies la meilleure vie possible. Seulement, il n'y a pas encore d'écoles adaptées pour les enfants sou… les enfants durs d'oreille qui sont aussi intelligents que toi. Ton père et moi avons décidé que tu allais suivre des cours par correspondance.

Le père et la mère de Tryphon s'attrapèrent par la main. Ils avaient un peu peur que le petit se mette à pleurer. Cependant, Tryphon ne se sentait pas triste, au contraire. Il se sentait heureux rien qu'à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait. Plus jamais d'école. Plus jamais de cours trop longs avec ces cancres qui ne comprenaient rien du premier coup. Il apprendrait à son rythme et lirait l'encyclopédie quand il en aurait envie. Et personne, plus jamais _personne_ ne le traiterait de zouave. Le rêve.

\- D'accord ! s'écria-t-il avec un grand sourire.

\- D'accord ? répéta la mère.

\- Cela ne te contrarie pas trop ? s'étonna le père.

\- Mais non ! protesta Tryphon. Un adulte sur quatre a des acouphènes, moi je suis juste un peu en avance ! Je pourrais avoir des cours de physique nucléaire dans mes cours par correspondance ?

Et Tryphon sauta de sa chaise et se mit à sauter et danser de joie, sous le regard amusé de ses parents. Ah, quel enfant incroyable…

 _La fin !_


End file.
